


Drabbles

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Ant-Man (and The Wasp) One-Shots [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Scott is a dumbass, cassie is precious, cassie must be protected at all costs, grandma janet, i love hope, mascara, mentions of maggie and paxton, scott is best dad, she's the love of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Just some cute drabbles





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> uwu I love them

"Scott, what have you done with my mascara?! I can't find it!"

"Oh!" Scott peeps into the room, a stuffed animal and a flashlight in his hands, Cassie peeping in too right behind him clad in an orange blanket tied around her neck as a cape of some sort. Scott smiles innocently at her. 

"I borrowed it!" He answers. 

Hope furrows her brows at him, grimacing. "What?" Cassie giggles.

"It makes my eyes look really nice," He explains as if it's going to explain everything. "And I had an important meeting with a potential costumer today so I wanted to look extra nice."

Hope contemplates her answer for a few seconds, sputtering and grimacing. She almost wants to call him an idiot, but settles for; "Well, did you get it?"

Scott nods, grinning. "Yeah, actually, we did!"

She smiles. "Then I guess it worked," She says and Scott nods. "But you'll have to get your own next time."

"That's fair."

~~~

"Hope! Hope! Come look!" Cassie exclaims excitedly as she drags the older woman behind her by her hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," She chuckles as the 6 year old drags her through the classroom to her desk. She gives a small wave to the teacher and a few of the parents there to pick up their own kids smiling bashfully. They smile back at her just the same.

They stop abruptly, Hope's eyes wide as she amlost trips over her own feet. Cassie grins, bouncing on her feet as she shoves some a4 copy papers into her hands. Drawings. As good as you'd excpect a small child would do. Hope smiles at them nevertheless.

"I made that one for daddy!" She says pointing at her drawing of what's supposed to be Scott in his suit and what she guesses are ants. Hope can tell It's him though, She has to give that to the girl.

She takes the paper out of Hope's hands revealing the next drawing. "It's for mommy and Paxton!" She says proudly. It's a drawing of Maggie, Paxton and Cassie with the signature circle and stripes sun.

She has met them a couple of times and they seem very nice and they all seem very close. Almost weirdly close. Especially considering their situation.

The last drawing renders Hope speechless. Face morphing into something of an awestruck expression. "It's you!" Cassie giggles, pointing enthusiastically at it. "Do you like it?" She asks looking up at er expectantly.

Hope nods, grinning. "I love it!" And Cassie absolutely beams at that.

"You're gonna have to sign them though," Hope says to the small girl. "Every great artist signs their work, y'know."

Cassie nods quickly, looking at Hope as if she has all the wisdom in the world. She quickly fishes up a multicoloured colouring pencil (a gift from Janet) from her backpack and writes her name on each of the drawings.

Needless to say, they all loved the drawings.

~~~

Janet loves Cassie as if she was her actual grandchild. Hope can't blame her though, she loves Cassie just as much. And it is a bit nice, considering she missed out on most of Hope's life. She can be a small part of Cassie's instead, she supposes. Even Hank likes Cassie. Maybe Cassie just has that effect on people though. Hope hasn't met a single person who hasn't.

Hope doesn't know much about parenting, she never really thought about it before, but with Scott's help she feels like she's doing somewhat of a good job. Even if she isn't the girl's actual mother, they're fairly close, considering the amount of time they've known eachother.

The girl is an absolute ray of sunshine and she's probably the cutest person she's ever met. She loves her father just as much as her father and it shows. Not only through words and affection, but throughout the house too. Scott can't stop boasting about her and all the little drawings and gifts she's given him so when Janet asked for a tour around the house he did not say no.

Scott has many stories of playtime, especially the last few years and Janet listens intently to every single one of them.

"What's this?" Hank asks as he picks up a small trophy from a shelf. His brows furrow in confusion. "World's greatest grandma?"

Both Hope and Janet snort at that.

"Another gift from Cassie," Scott explains, smiling proudly. "Those were the only ones they bad left, aparantly," He says, amused.

Both Hope and Janet giggle as they take a closer look at it.

"Why wouldn't she just get you another gift?" Hank asks, puzzled.

"I think it's cute, Henry," Janet says. "Right, Hope?"

Hope nods, still grinning. "It is pretty cute."

Hank shakes his head and sighs before they continue the tour.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my other works and follow me on my socials
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
